A beginning in every end
by Mana Shiroku
Summary: Zero has been transferred to the night class after biting Yuki, to the point of draining her, two months after his imprisonment by the hunter association. All assumed it was his lack of self control which drove him to this point, and yet a certain blonde vampire is proven otherwise as the truth started to unravel itself beneath the hidden mask of Zero.Yaoi/Rape/MPREG/AiZe/RiZe/KaZe
1. The Night Class

_***(A/N) ***_ Hi!...Uhhh...this hit me like a warm bucket of water when I was munching on a potato chip, trying to make it as dramatic as Light does, while drinking coffee with tons of sugar and eating ice cream with a banana on top ( sadly I don't have my favored cherries). Then later a bitter black dark coffee. Hmmm, a great combination if you want to end up with a hurting stomach but a full working brain. Anyway let's just hope that by the end of this fanfiction, I am not squashed by a truck of rotten tomatoes. ┐(´∇｀)┌  
*mumbles: as if squashed potatoes aren't enough*

_*****Warnings*****_: **OOC**(most likely), **Unbeta-ed** ( English n'est pas ma native langue, désolé, and neither is French...if anything they are my pires ennemis though je connais langlais plus than ma native one.) Okay I'll stop with the French.  
**Limes, Lemons, Rape, Angst, Tragedy, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Saddening Stuffs etc etc...  
***I'll get a Tissue Box ready.*

_*****Pairings*****_: **Aidou X Zero, Rido X Zero**[I adore this pairing...and not because Rido raping Zerorin is smexingly hot], later **KZ**  
Guess that's all...I think _*shrugs*_  
_*****Disclaimer*****_: Seriously if I owned VK you'd probably be seeing Rido dancing around with Yagari in his arms, both wearing pinky frilly panties, Rido's hair would be like a nest of algae for fish (my _amazing_ drawing skills can even turn the most beautiful thing into a snail) and Yuki would be a boy (and less annoyingly ignorant) so that _" The Horny Kurans a.k.a Kaname,Yuki, Rido, Haruka, Senri"_ can be a complete _**sixsome fanfic**_ with them mauling our dear _submissive uke Zero_... XD

Anyway ENJOY (*≧∀≦*)

****Chapter 1: The Night Class****

****Zerorinchan's POV*****

Damn stupid blood-sucking vampires! Why did it have to be like this? It's all because of that Kaname fucking Kuran, the oh-I'm-so-high-and-mighty king of blood-sucking mosquitoes. And now because of him, I'm stuck with a childish stupid genius a.k.a Aidou and have to _sleep with him._ Stop your wandering mind right here. You want to know why I am more angry than usual? Well, here this is what happened;

*****Flashback*****

"It's enough, Cross. If you were really devoted to create _peace_ between human and vampires, you would understand my reasoning! ", an angry Kaname Kuran shouted to the chairman. He knew it was low to exploit the man's weakness, but he couldn't take it anymore! His dear girl was getting herself hurt. All this trouble just for the foolish Kiryu who kept draining Yuki every time. He tried to stop him, even if it had meant to trash his pride, and fed the ungrateful brat with his precious blood. A _forbidden_ act in both the hunter and vampire society. But no, he just had to drain Yuki the next time they met after two months, resulting in Yuki being so weakened that she could barely walk. His poor precious Yuki!  
Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the headmaster pinching the bridge of his nose while releasing a defeated sigh.

"Okay, Kaname-kun, although I'm sure he won't be pleased, as from today Zero Kiryu is transferred to the night class.", the chairman's tired voice resonated around the room. Kaname seemed pleased enough that he let a smirk dance on his features after hearing what he wanted to hear from the beginning.  
And Zero, who just happened to be looking for the chairman to explain what had really happened two days ago with Yuki, heard everything from the door against where he currently stood, frozen.

He knew that the Kuran bastard knew Zero was there all the time. He knew that Kuran had _deliberately _continued the conversation, with Cross who seemingly was so tired that he hadn't sensed him yet, completely ignoring his presence. He knew he couldn't change their minds, so with a heavy heart, sure he was betrayed _again_ by none other than the person whom he cared for- though he did not show it in an open manner-,he trudged his way back to his room and collapsed on his bed. He denied that the crystal pearls falling from his amethyst eyes were tears.

*****Flashback End***  
**

And now here he is, frozen against the door of _his_ room in the moon dorm, accompanied by the ever-smiling Takuma, though he had a dangerous glint in his eyes that rivaled with a fangirl's reaction to two boys kissing. Apparently everyone was out to get him, judging by the way there was an additional stupid package in _his_ room 'which' wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. The 'package' stood in the center if _his_ room, sitting on _his_ bed and had the audacity to glare at him.

"What's that thing doing in _my _room?'', Zero asked, sarcasm and anger barely hidden in his voice.

''Hey! 'Stupid ex-human who can't control his thirst', watch it! Be happy that Kaname-sama even accepted your ungrateful ass in the night class. If it weren't for Kaname-sama, I would never accept sharing my room with you'', Aidou said while crossing his arms over his chest, trying to look intimidating while huffing.

''Now, now Aidou, that's no way to talk to your roommate! I bet you two would get along fine!'' Takuma tried to enlighten the suddenly intense atmosphere. He shuddered at the intensified glare of the silverette directed at him.

''No way in hell will I share a room with that. Get me another one'', Zero demanded and rudely pointed at Aidou.

''uh…I can't, Kiryu-kun'', Takuma sweat dropped, ''this is the only available room right now''.

**To Be Continued  
**  
Oh I was thinking of making a " The Horny Kuran Brothers' Conspiracy" which would be a oneshot PWP threesome with Seme Kaname, Boy Yuki (with a dominant chara) and Zerorin...Cuz I'm too tired for a sixsome.  
Whachyathink? …If there are more Yuki-haters than what I first planned, then I might consider throwing her/him off a cliff and go along with KaZe or KaZeRi. ^^  
Hope you enjoyed; any comments, constructive critism etc are welcomed.

Sorry it's soooo short…I promise next one will be better…and let's clear thing up a bit, shall we?

First of all this is Aidou X Zero [Aidou is topping Zero-chan; as in his will be the one to **LFS** (_lick, suck & fuck) _Zero XD] and Kaname X Zero…No THREESOME {sorry, threesome lovers} . Or else it will ruin my plot so far.

The _first half_ of this fic will be only **AiZe ** and **RiZe **& then _second_ _half_ will be **KaZe **& **Sequel** completely **KaZe** (maybe I might try to add a few more guys trying to woo Zero-chan ^^'' Sorry if my never-ending obsession with Uke Zero-rin troubles anyone. Yet again who doesn't like a _begging submissive Zerorin_?

_*wipes blood from her nose*_

_Next update might be soon…if I hit _**3**_ reviews XD Just kidding…or not._

_I'll give the first one to review a peek at my plot…Am I seriously soooo desperate to get reviews? XD_

Bye Bye ^o^


	2. Secrets out

****Chapter 2: Secrets out****

_**Zero's POV**_

I blinked my tired eyes for the umpteenth time. I was seriously sleep-deprived looking almost like a living zombie with my red eyes. And there, the damn thing responsible for my deprivation, sleeping on the same bed albeit at the end of the other side. Because of him snoring like a pig all night, I couldn't even get one ounce of sleep. I was the furthest possible distance from his form, almost slipping of the Queen-sized bed. Unfortunately sharing the bed wasn't much of a surprise to me, considering that the room had only one bed to begin with. Looking at the clock on the side of head, I could see the glowing numbers indicating that it was damn late in the afternoon. I had to adapt to the bloodsuckers' schedule and trying to sleep while the sun was glowing an orange hue, peering at the bed from a small opening from the large well-covered window wasn't helping me either.

With a resigned sigh I got up from the bed, making as much noise as possible, hoping that it would wake the snoring mosquito ass. After some staring at the still probably drooling Aidou who had his back turned to me, I instantly knew that he was a heavy sleeper…and an idiot of a genius. Slowly I made my way to the adjacent bathroom, and took my time to remove all my day-class uniform pieces…Ah, now that I think about it, I completely forgot to shower last night…day…whatever it was to the bloodsuckers.

I got into the tub after filling it with over-heated water. Making myself comfortable in the warm water, I drifted back to the days where I was still somewhat happy. What would I give to return to these times with Yuki and the idiotic Cross. I seriously doubt that they would want to see me, especially Yuki, after what happened two days ago. She had betrayed me, and although I should resent her for what she had done, I can't find it in me to hate her. I still consider her as a sweet sister and not as a bitch who would resort to these kind of acts to cover up her innocent image. As much as I wish to tell Kuran about it, I can tell it's useless before even trying it since he won't believe me. Neither would Cross.

Who would believe a filthy ex-human like me anyway? My thoughts began to grow so depressing that I forgot that it was already one hour since I have been drowning and brooding in the shower. Not caring about my flushed skin or how the room became a haze, I drifted back into my warm cocoon of memories and soon lost myself at the time that I was still wanted, warmth creeping in my very soul at the thought of Ichiru-my younger identical twin-whom I cherished and loved with all my heart. Unconsciously I sank lower in the tub and passed out.

_**Aido's POV**_

I woke up to a very uncomfortable feeling. I felts as if I was missing something. Something very warm. Rolling over the other side of the bed I inhaled the sweet lilac scent on my pillow…wait…what…lilacs? I shot up from my bed in shock, falling onto the floor with a very audible 'thump'. Events of last night haunted my eyes and I became aware that I wasn't the only one in my room anymore.

''Now that I think about it, where is that damn ex-human?'', I thought out loud to myself.

I let out a surprised squeak as something wet suddenly came into contact with my butt. (No, it's not whatchyar probably thinking XD) just as suddenly I became aware of the water flowing out of the bathroom. I quickly got up and pounded onto the door immediately coming to a conclusion that the filthy ex-human wanted me to get into trouble.

''Hey, Kiryu, what are you doing in there?!'', I whispered loudly, taking into consideration that it was early. Too early for the sensitive ears of vampires to hear loud screams.

There was no response and I concluded that he was probably toying with me…right? I started becoming restless after a few seconds of not hearing anything. Damn ex-human was probably ignoring me. And here I was expressing concern for him when I tried again.

''Hey, Kiryu…are you in there?'', I snapped when I was again met with silence. I threw open the door so harshly it was a surprise it didn't break off its hinges, and stormed into the room. But I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who exactly was drowning in a tub full of water long gone cold.

Fear, for what I didn't know, quickly overcame any rational thinking and I quickly made my way to him not considering the fact that he was nude. Minding the slippery water on the floor, I cautiously stepped closer to the bathtub. What I saw next was sure a surprise. Kiryu was lying there as if he didn't give fuck in the world that he was drowning in long-gone-cold water, which would soon drown my room too. I shut the tap and loomed over Kiryu to see what exactly he was planning this time. Was he perhaps faking sleep so that he can shoot me when I approach him? Any doubts and suspicions on the silverette was soon discarded though, as I caught sight of a few crystal pearls running down his flushed cheeks.

''Ichiru…", a faint almost imperceptible muttering resonated around in my head, teasing me after finally finding way to my brain. It finally clicked in my brain that the name 'Ichiru' was his deceased brother who was murdered the same unfaithful night as his parents. A sudden tight feeling gripped at my chest and I ignored it, dismissing it as a feeling of pity for having his parents brutally murdered in front of his own eyes at such a young age. I was lost. Totally lost. Should I help him? If I do, he will probably thank me by a bullet through my pants. Hell, why am I even considering helping him? He should deserve it after years of disrespecting Kaname-sama!

But yet again, my mind went blank when I hear another tortured whisper. I was confused when I saw my body moving by itself. It was as if I was floating and watching the scene as a third party even if there were only two people present in the room; one out cold and the other strangely unresponsive. I watched myself as my hand moved by itself and brushed back the wet darkened sliver bangs clinging to his face. Then all too suddenly Zero started shaking uncontrollably. I bent down, not knowing what to do, and put my arms around his wet body. Never in a million years would I have ever imagined myself hugging him like this!

And yet I couldn't ignore how perfectly his body fit with mine. I couldn't help noticing how small and vulnerable he seemed. And I couldn't stop myself from lifting him in my arms, scooping him up. What would others say if they saw this? Me, the great genius Aidou-sama carrying a nude and wet Zero Kiryu bridal style? That thought was far away from my mind. I (infuriatingly) gently carried his surprisingly light body to our bed. Once here I gently deposited him and wiped the stray shining tears from his pale face. I again was unresponsive and could do nothing to stop myself from leaning over him.

Just a few centimeters away from his lips, I came back to my mind when what I heard next almost made me fall into the small puddle of water I had created when carrying him over. He again repeated but in a more begging like manner.

''Y-Yuuki, please s-stop, stop it, no, no, no'', he kept chanting to himself like a mantra over and over again. I was still shocked from that little episode where I was about to kiss him and had unintentionally took in his features. His long thick silver eyelashes that kissed his pale cheeks, still slightly flushed from the heat of the bathroom, his cute nose and his pink full thin lips that drew me in a trance. But next was the most embarrassing thing I have ever done in my life. I hugged him and rocked him back and forth on the bed. I kept whispering comforting words in his flushed ear. I could feel it instantly. The way he relaxed in my hold completely. The way his beautiful amethyst eyes, normally full of hatred, but now only filled with fear opened and looked at me in a sort of daze.

I was again tempted to kiss those devilishly ravishing lips that kept trembling as sobs escaped from his mouth but stopped myself when I thought WHO I was talking about. The hunter ex-human vampire Kiryu. A pure contradiction since he is hated and looked down upon by both race. My thoughts were interrupted seconds after when I found myself enveloped in warm but thin arms. Looking down, wide eyed, I saw Kiryu hugging me for dear life and crying in my chest while clutching tightly to me.

Seconds ticked by and I became restless after minutes, which seemed like an eternity. I dared looking down again and I saw that he passed out, arms still tightly clutching to me. I couldn't bring myself to wake him up for some reasons…not that he was cute when he was sleeping...yeh…Kiryu and cute could not possible be put in one sentence…right?...

Anyway I should at least put some clothes on him, right? When I was about to move though, I felt my eyelids drooping. Before I fell asleep, a thought absentmindedly drifted into my mind.

'_Was Zero always this vulnerable and…warm?'_

And the next thing I knew I was sleeping with a naked Kiryu in my arms, more comfortable than ever with his warm body, in the middle of the bed.

To Be Continued

Be4Kevin; I updated as fast as I could…you made me happy ^^

My hand are hurting for typing so fast. Glad that the keys were not ripped off by the force exerted on them…

Sorry for any mistakes…too excited to read it again…

Till next time ^^


	3. Curiosity Killed The Orange Cat

**Chapter 3: The _orange cat _who was _ravaged_ by its _curiosity_ **

Zero's POV

I woke up feeling comfortable in a warm presence surrounding me. I fluttered my eyes open and blinked back the sleepiness several times. Snuggling into the warm heat, I inhaled a long breath. After some more snuggling, the scent that hit my nose nearly made me jump to the ceiling in shock. Why was I in the arms of none other than the stupid genius Aidou? ...And why in the seven hells was I naked?! And most of all why does he have my smell on him?

I struggled to remove the arms that surrounded me in a tight grip. The scuffle didn't seem to do much to him though when he pulled me closer and secured an arm around my waist, the other hugging my back. Though dumfounded, I still found the strength in me to move my legs. So without any hesitation I swung back my right leg and collided it to a man's _weakness_, _humans_ and **vampires** alike. He immediately shot up and screamed bloody murder, no doubt in agony. The high-pitched scream was piercing my eardrums, so I quickly slapped his mouth shut with my hand in order to block the oncoming curses. No use waking up crazed vampires during their _beauty sleep_. As if one pervert lunatic wasn't enough…

I felt his intense gaze travelling downwards after some awkward minutes and only then did I realize that the sheets had been _conveniently_ pulled back from the abrupt movement of twisting my body to shut him up. I _shrieked_ rather loudly and covered my _babymaker_ just in time to dive under the duvet covers. My face was burning and I could feel his stare boring holes in me, even if I was under the thick blanket. I felt more exposed than ever and I got stuck with embarrassment creeping in me.

Aidou's POV

The moment I saw Zero's cute hairless erection, I immediately felt a blush rising to my face, completely forgetting about my poor crushed _Popsicle._** *(A:N: At The End)**His reaction was so cute though. I just wanted to tease him for a bit so I ripped the blanket off him without any second thoughts. I cut off his angry and embarrassed retort with one of my own.

''My, my Kiryu, why so _excited _in the morning?, a teasing glint in my eyes gave me away even though I tried to sound serious.

''You bastard, what the fuck did you do to me?!'' Zero replied trying to pull the covers from the blonde, aware of his nudity, though he didn't get _HOW_ and _WHY_ he was naked to begin with. He was already trying to cool down his tomato face. And the blonde was just making it worse!

"Why, do you think we did something?'', I was sure to treasure this moment. No better revenge than humiliation. ''Like me fucking you or something?''

Zero gasped and became even redder, if that was even possible. He stuttered out some nonsense that even my enhanced vampire hearing could not catch quite correctly.

''But, you don't have to worry, I would never sleep with a filthy level D like you'', that kind of hurt to say…and I again felt a pang in my chest when I saw him flinching and looking down, his long silver fringe hiding away his eyes.

He got up without saying anything. Was he truly hurt from what I said? I cringed when I thought about the word 'filthy' directed at me. It surely wasn't nice to be called that…especially if Kaname-sama was the one to say that.

I saw him making his way to the bathroom with the sheets wrapped around his lean frame. I hadn't realized that my grip on the sheets had loosened when I lost myself in the sorrowful gaze in those amethyst pools.

''Kiryu, why were you in the tub yesterday, lying there like a lifeless doll?'' , I tried asking him, just wanting to catch a glimpse of his eyes to confirm that he wasn't really hurt by what I said. But honestly my patience was running thin when I was met with silence again, not that I had any to begin with.

''Hey, don't you dare ignore me!'', I snapped and moved so fast that Zero didn't even have time to react. I grabbed his thin wrists and slammed him into the wall. Looking at his body, I became aware of his thin and bony frame which looked so uncharacteristically fragile and breakable. He looked like he hadn't had a decent meal for months.

''Why are you so thin?, I asked worriedly, '' you haven't been eating, have you?''

I tightened the tight grip I had on his wrists warningly when I was again ignored by him. The impudent little brat didn't even look at him, pretending to stare boringly to the floor. Zero wasn't acting like Zero anymore. I was cut off by his weak voice that seemed to be accompanied by a painful edge filled with agony that no one should ever feel.

''Why do you care?, he asked with his frail voice, ''I'm just a filthy ex-human, all of you are liars,…just using people like some toys…all of you…''

That somehow didn't sound right coming from Zero's mouth. He sounded so…broken…nothing like the once fierce and proud hunter that I knew. Determined to find out what made him like his, I pinned his thin wrists with one hand and lifted his chin with the other. The sight that met me was heartbreaking. Crystal tears were running down his cheeks, an expression never seen on his face, now fully presented itself. He did cry before, though not consciously, but still I didn't like to see him in pain so much.

Any coherent thinking were discarded the moment I lost myself in the depths of his agony-filled lavender pools, I licked his tears and slowly kissed a line from his cheeks to his lips. The contact was brief, but neither of us could deny the spark of electricity that shot up from that brief moment. I could tell so; the way he shuddered gave it that he was enjoying this as much as me. I was standing on thin ice, and when that ice would break, I would never know, but that didn't stop me from lightly biting his lower lip, asking for entrance. I was surprised, to say the least, when I was rewarded with a moan, which allowed me to taste his warm cavern.

Hmmm…he tasted of honey…sweet…

My self-control was poking my pants, making an uncomfortable bulge that needed release. And _fast_. I slipped my free hand underneath the blanket cocoon wrapped around him and gently stroked him. When I received no threat of being _castrated_ or having my _balls_ becoming _real balls_ for a _certain hunter's _playtime, I became bolder and took his small hand, which was pinned above his hand, and guided him to my arousal. Without complaint, he unzipped my pants and grabbed my-

Kain's POV

Waking up earlier than usual because of a particular someone who didn't have the decency to shut his loud mouth first in the morning, I was confused when silence creeped its way through my room not long after the ear-shattering screams.

Curiously, I made my way to the room next to mine, at the end of the hallway, and opened the door without knocking…yeh more like barged in. I felt my eyes pop out of my skulls with the thunderbolting bombshell that literally hit me full on the face. Well what can I say? _Curiosity mercilessly __**ravaged**__ the __**orange**__ cat_.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

*I was thinking of something along the lines of…_**anal impaler**_…if Aidou's gay **XD**

_(Got those from that list substitute for ''Penis'')_

**Damn you **Kain! Why did you interrupt the _compromising_ moment?!

ANYWAY A **HUGE **THANKS TO **BEN4KEVIN** FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME AND GIVING ME **HUGE IDEAS** FOR THIS FIC!

A HUGE **CREDIT** TO YOU, _MY DEAR FRIEND_!

**Thanks** for the favorites, follows, review etc…To be honest…I thought that this would have already been flagged or something. (/ﾟДﾟ)/

**Yaoiindabutt: **_Dat name had me giggling like crazy!__I UPDATED AS FAST AS I COULD WITH A __**BROKEN 'O' KEY**__…__**Zero**__ somehow became __**Zeri**__ every time I tried to type the __**'o'**__ by __**slapping its ass as hard as I could.**_

…_I kind of __**chickened out**__ before actually posting this…It's sooo __**crappy**__ that I just want to shove it up my biology teacher's ass…I will try to improve. __**Definitely**__. _o(〃＾▽＾〃)o


End file.
